je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours
by girlcameleon
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il quand l'auteur est en retard? Les fans sont pas content XD. Bon un peu de sérieux. Iruka se fait enlever et il se réveille chez ,........... vous saurez en lisant. Mouhahahahahahah


_Hey hey. avec beaucoup de retard ( j'avais perdu ma clé usb T-T mais je l'ai retrouvé ^^) je vous mets enfin ma fic que je vous avez réserver pour noël....._

_désolée du retard, j'espere que vous l'aimerez bien . bonne lecture._

_les personnages ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucuns argent a les faires jouer dans des SCENES DE YAOI tordues que mon esprit a pu pondre._

_encore désolée pour les fautes, j'essaye de m'améliorer ._

* * *

Iruka se baladait sous les petits flocons de neige qui tombaient du ciel bleu azur de Konoha.

Oui c'était l'hiver au pays du feu, et pour une fois depuis des années, la neige était au rendez vous.

Il aimait la beauté de cet élément naturel et ne se lasser jamais de la contempler tomber.

Il ne remarqua pas alors les deux ombres qui le suivaient, d'ailleurs celle-ci l'assommèrent et l'emmenèrent rapidement.

« _Ouille, ma pauvre tête, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, j'ai rien vu venir,… et mais, je ne peux pas bouger mes bras !!!! Et……. Ce n'est pas vrai, je suis tout nu ???!!!!! »_

Notre pauvre chunin ouvrit les yeux rapidement, faisant l'état des lieux.

Il était, dans une pièce, les murs avec du papier peint crème, çà sentait le chien, il était dans un lit, les bras attaché par des menottes à la rambarde, il était nu, et surtout, il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui. Et ce quelqu'un avait les cheveux argenté et il dormait.

« _Non !!!!!!!!!!!!!!Pas lui, mais pourquoi c'est lui, pourquoi oh mon dieu je me réveille attaché dans le lit de Kakashi ?!!! »_

Notre pauvre brunet essaya d'ouvrir les menottes grâce à un Justus mais il se rendit vite compte, que les menottes étaient sécurisée avec…. un autre Justus,… qui le privait de son chakra et donc de sa seule chance d'échapper à son ancien amant, le copy ninja.

D'ailleurs se dernier se mit à grogner, tiré de son sommeil et encore tout groggy, il se tourna pour faire face à un Iruka qui retint sa respiration et qui faillit avoir une syncope.

Mais l'argenté ne se réveilla pas pour autant, lui laissant quelques minutes de répit.

Il se tourna donc, lui montrant son dos halé avec sa cicatrice en plein milieu, cicatrice qui avait fortement déplus à Kakashi. Non pas son aspect, mais le fait, le fait qu'un homme est voulut tuer son précieux amant.

« _Amant, tu parles, il ne voulait que mon cul oui. »_

Et l'adorable sensei essaya de se sortir de se pétrin ou il était fourré.

Cela faisait deux ans, deux ans qu'il avait quitté Kakashi car ce dernier l'avait trahit, il lui avait brisé le cœur, comment ce don juan, cet ignoble pervers avait-il put aller le tromper avec Shizune ?

Oui il était en mission depuis près d'un an, une mission d'infiltration, il comprenait qu'il était épuisé et en manque, mais quand on est épuisé, on ne couche pas avec une fille, on dort, ou on reste tranquille dans son coin, on ne cherche pas absolument à ………..

-« Iruka-_SENSEI_, il y a une flèche noir sur votre dos qui descend très très bas, et y a un petit message qui dit, venir _ICI_ »

Non, pas possible, Kakashi était parfaitement réveillé à ses coté, d'ailleurs ce pervers ne se fit pas prier et il enlaça le chunin et rapprocha ses hanches vers son bas ventre.

Iruka lui cria alors l'ordre de le lâcher, de le détacher et surtout de le laisser tranquille.

Kakashi se pressa donc d'obéir et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier était aussi nu que lui , la gueule de bois à en voir les traits fatigués qu'il avait et surtout des cernes immenses sous ses yeux magnifiquement dépareillés.

L'argenté, semblait déçus, triste, en colère mais aussi, rieur, intéresser, et surtout, un regard possessif et prometteur sur ce qui allé ce passer si Iruka n'arrivait à se dégager de la maintenant.

D'ailleurs le shinobi sortit du lit et alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour revenir quelques minutes après.

Il tenait un paquet cadeau, d'un orange criard, comme…. Comme son maudit livre !!!!!!!!

Iruka ne put retenir la chaire de poule qui commençait à se répandre sur ses bras.

« _Mon dieu, si vous êtes en ce bas monde, faites que rien que puisse contenir ce carton puisse ne pas lui être utile à par le faite de me détacher et de me laisser rentrer chez moi. Kami-sama, je vous en prie. »_

Mais le kami-sama en question devait être très très très cruel ce jour là, ou alors il n'avait pas de temps à consacrer a la petite prière d'Iruka, car c'est un Kakashi joyeux qui sortie une lettre coincée par le ruban et il l'agita sous son nez en riant.

-« _maudit batard, tu as tout manigancé, tu verras quand je serai détaché je te ferai ravaler ce sourire de manipulateur faussement innocent, je… »_

_-_« Hum hum, écoute donc Iruka, çà nous concerne. »

Kakashi se racla la gorge et lut le petit mot.

-« cher Kakashi (et Iruka, je suis sur que tu vas lui lire donc passe lui un coucou de notre part) nous en avons un peu assez que tu te morfondes depuis deux ans de plus en plus chaque jour, ta relation avec le joli sensei que tu adores ne pourra jamais se reconstruire autour d'une bouteille de saké, autant que celui soit bon ,rare et cher, ce serait indigne de ne pas le boire en la compagnie que tu chéris le plus. Donc on a décidé de vous rafistoler tous les deux, tu sais avec une rustine ( XD). Donc on a enlevé ton joli sensei, on t'a soulé et surtout, on a attaché iruka. Si il veut partir, il va falloir qu'il accepte que tu le touches car la clé et sur lui, on t'a même livré quelques cadeaux et _JOUJOUX _qui vont peut-être vous être utile. En toute amitié Anko et gai. (PS si Iruka ne te reviens pas après ce que tu va lui faire c'est que tu n'es pas doué). »

Kakashi riait tellement qu'il tomba par terre en battant des jambes tant la tête d'Iruka était hilarante.

Le jeune homme avait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbité face a çà. (Bon gai et Anko y était un peu fort et il les remercia des joujoux, car il avait très envi de son Ruka maintenant, pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait toujours et qu'il voulait le récupérer).

Il lui adressa un sourire lubrique et s'approcha du lit, il commença même à approcher dangereusement prés de lui et il évita un cou de pied en direction de sa tête et il aperçut un léger bruit de clochette et un flash rouge,…..entre les jambes de son amour.

Il lui saisit alors rapidement la cheville et lui demanda de rester calme.

Une clé, une clé toute petite et dorée était accrochée avec un ruban et une clochette au sexe de son amant.

Il ricana et lui dit que la clé, il n'y avait pas de soucie, il l'avait trouvé.

-« Ne me touche pas sale pervers, je ne veux pas que tu me touches. »

Iruka dégagea sa jambe et s'assit comme il put contre la rambarde du lit et le fixa longuement, comme si c'était un fou furieux qui allait le violer.

Bon, il n'était pas fou, sauf d'amour envers lui, il n'allait pas le violer, bon lui faire sauvagement l'amour même si il n'est pas consentant au début pourrait sonné comme un viol.

Il recula et souri, un sourire qui annonçait purement et simplement que la suite allez être une douce torture.

-« Bien bien, je ne te toucherais pas promit, mais tu ne seras pas capable de récupérer la clé toi-même, et puis, tu ne sais pas ou elle est que je sache. »

Iruka déglutit difficilement, mais qu'avait donc prévu hatake.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, l'homme à la peau pale glissa son torse entres ses cuisses, les écartant avec ses épaules et il sentit sa bouche contre son sexe.

Il essaya de partir mais l'autre avait tout prévu.

Il releva légèrement son dos, coinçant ainsi Iruka.

Ce dernier, était à moitié assis contre le mur, ses mains retenu au lit, ses cuisses reposant sur les bras du jonin et ses jambes sur son dos.

Son ancien amant ricana légèrement et il sentit son souffle sur sa verge.

-« Iruka, la chose qui est bien d'être avec un jonin au lit, c'est que celui-ci peut supporter n'importe quelle position pour te faire ressentir du plaisir, et sache que deux ans d'abstinence n'arrangerons pas ton affaire, et retient le bien dans ta tête, je ne te laisserais pas partir d'ici avant que tu ne jouisses et gémisses pour moi. »

Et sur ses mots, il déroula sa langue sur la longueur du brunet, pour l'exciter et l'apeurer en même temps, il l'effleura avec ses dents.

-« Hhaaaaa……….. »

« _Vas-y Iruka, te retiens pas, çà fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu tes magnifiques gémissements. »_

Kakashi mordit doucement le flot du ruban et tira dessus, faisant tinter la clochette.

Il réussi à le desserré et il fit glisser sa langue, excitant un petit Iruka, réussissant à attirer un influx de sang la ou il voulait. D'ailleurs il y réussi, le sexe de son ruka devenait gonflé.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard chocolat du jeune professeur et il lui sourit.

-« Ne t'en fais ruru, je vais m'_occuper_ correctement de toi, tu n'auras …. Pas trop mal. »

Et il le tourmenta avec sa langue.

Léchant titillant l'entrejambe de son chunin, le faisant gémir et criait quand il accentuer la pression.

Au bout d'un temps incroyablement long pour lui, le jeune « prisonnier » finit par jouir.

il sentit ses muscle se contracter, et son corps se relâcher après, se détendant.

Iruka était si beau, les cheveux détaché, ainsi soumis à lui et a ce qu'il lui ferait subir.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remercier Gai et Anko de se magnifique cadeau qu'il lui faisait.

Il reposa son cher Ruka et il lui sourit, la clé retenu par ses lèvres.

Il profita de la vue du brunet.

Ce dernier était rouge, essoufflé, les yeux brumeux du à son premier orgasme de la soirée.

Il ne put retenir son léger rire et il déposa le seul moyen à Iruka de s'échapper sur sa table de chevet.

« _On va passer à l'étape suivante alors. Héhéhé Iruka, tu vas apprécier_ . »

Il attrapa dans sa table de chevet le lubrifiant et il en servit une grande quantité sur ses doigts et il en inséra un en son délicat chunin qui se crispa et commença et pleurnicher de le laisser.

Et non, il ne le laisserait pas. Un deuxième doigts s'invita et commença à le préparer.

Puis il attrapa quelques choses sur le lit et le glissa en lui.

Celui-ci sembla se réveiller des brumes du plaisir et lui cria d'arrêter.

Kakashi l'avait à moitié introduit quand il lui demanda alors si s'était vrai qu'il lui avait manqué.

Le brunet refusa de répondre et le regarda ave défi.

Alors Kakashi n'eut que le choix d'insérer enfin l'objet et de le mettre en marche.

Iruka se tendit sous la vibration et lui demanda en pleurnichant d'arrêter tout de suite.

Iruka cria, c'était, gros, rond, dur, çà lui faisait mal, et en plus, çà vibrait.

« _QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!NON IL N'A PAS … Hhaaaaaaaa……. »_

_-_« Hhaaaaaaaaa…….. »

Le gémissement qu'il poussa intensifia le sourire de l'argenté.

Il se pencha contre lui, déposant de multiples baisers sur son torse et lui chuchota :

-« Ruru, tu n'en peux déjà plus ?

L'argenté ricana encore plus et lui dit qu'il n'était qu'a la première vitesse du jouet et que si il voulait il pouvait accélérer.

Chose qu'il fit et il appuya même sur les hanches du dauphin pour lui faire ressentir encore plus les sensations.

Ce dernier se débâtait comme un beau diable et le supplia de l'enlever.

Kakashi arrêta alors de le torturer avec l'œuf et en choisit un autre, plus grand.

« Va falloir que je le prépare bien plus sinon il va saigner. »

Il s'enduisit les doigts de lubrifiant et les introduisit en son adorable chunin qui se tordait dans tous les sens pour lui échapper.

Il osa lui montrer le vibromasseur qu'il avait choisit et il l'entendit encore plus gémir des supplications pour le laisser partir.

Il pressa un peu son anneau de chair avant de lui reposer encore une fois la question.

-« Je t'ai manqué Iruka ? »

Un sourire pervers sur ses lèvres sexy mais Iruka tint bon.

Il ne lui répondit pas, d'ailleurs, il en avait envie, envie de lui dire de le prendre et de revenir. Envie de lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué pendant ses deux ans, mais, pourquoi ne lui disait-il donc pas ? A oui foutu fierté.

Kakashi ne put que hausser les épaules avant d'introduire une fois de plus un joli joujou qu'on lui avait offert.

Iruka ne put que gémir.

Mon dieu, c'était si grand et gros.

Il sentit un liquide chaud couler de son ouverture et il sut que malgré la préparation de Kakashi, il saignait.

Il entendit un clic et il se cambra violement avec un puissant cri de jouissance.

Là, cette chose en lui était contre sa prostate.

-« HHHHHaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! kashi !!!!!!!!!!!! »

Il se tordit, essayant d'approndir la sensation et essayant aussi de l'éloigner.

Mais Kakashi lui retira assez vite l'objet.

Il fut pantelant une fois cette chose retirer de lui.

Il sentit ce manque, cette sensation de vide, cette envie d'avoir Kakashi en lui comme avant.

Kakashi revint à sa tête, embrassant, suçotant, léchant, laissant des suçons dans son cou, le rendant fou.

Il lui lécha ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer encore une fois cette question.

-« Dis moi que je t'ai manqué et j'arrête de te torturer, que l'on arrête de s'arracher le cœur à être loin l'un de l'autre, que nous revenions ensemble, que nous vivions notre vie, que je te fasse l'amour chaque soir, te faisant atteindre toujours le 7ieme ciel, comme avant ? je te promet de ne pas recommencer de ne plus faire cette foutue erreur, tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai pu regretter de l'avoir fait. Il n'y a que toi que j'aime Ruru. Tu m'as manqué, je t'aime et je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu me reviennes. »

Il l'embrasa alors désespérément. Et il l'entendit ce petit bout d'espoir chuchoter par des lèvres rougit et gonflées.

-« Je t'aimais, je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours, moi aussi je ferais n'importe quoi mais ne fait plus de mal sinon il n'y aura pas d'autre fois. Kashi, fais moi l'amour. »

Et notre jonin ne se fit pas prier, pendant toute la nuit il fit l'amour a son aimé, dans toutes les positions, et avec des fois l'aide des jouets que leurs amis avaient offerts.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'Iruka ne put être détaché, le bas du dos endoloris, enlacer par un jonin le câlinant comme si il allait le perdre définitivement.

Il pensa qu'il devait remercier Gai et Anko mais avant de le faire, il se promit de se venger pour la façon dont il l'avait amener ici.

En tout cas, il y repensa, c'était son meilleur cadeau de noël qu'il est pu avoir.

Et oui, nous étions maintenant le 25 décembre.

Et Kakashi scella ses lèvres avec les siennes sous un morceau de gui accroché au plafond.

* * *

Reviews? allez une toute petite,...

j'espere vraiment que vous avez aimé.

A bientôt!!!!!!!!


End file.
